Liquid crystal display panels and liquid crystal display devices are one part of mainstream display panels at present, and with the popularization of mobile phones with touch panels, navigation systems and other electronic devices in recent years, there are more and more electronic devices with touch panels installed on display elements. There are transmission signal lines and reception signal lines on the touch panel, where the transmission signal lines are transmission terminals used to transmit detection signals, and the reception signal lines are used to receive the values of the detection signals and transfer them to IC for calculation. For an electronic device equipped with a touch panel, corresponding control can be performed by pressing the surface of the touch panel to thereby achieve various functions and effects of the display device, and this direct operation mode has been very popular with people.
With the advancement of technologies, there are increasing demands of people for the display device, where light and thin display devices have become one of current popular trends, and one of the issues researched by people is how to reduce the thickness of the display device under the condition of achieving the same functions.